Noctambules
by Palpali
Summary: Il était 5h17 du matin quand JDay vit son portable s'illuminer. Sa chambre était peu éclairée, ses pupilles dilatées par la fatigue et des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux. SMS de "M. Connard". Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, celui-là, à cette heure-ci ? [Jday/Connard] TMTC.
1. Nouvelle Lune

**EDIT : J'ai retouché légèrement le texte en vue d'une impression en mode fanzine (le scandale n'a plus de limite) je remet la version finale ici, mais c'est grosso modo la même chose.**

Bonsoir, chèr-e-s camarades de ship.

Je m'attendais à une vague incontrôlable de fic après le dernier Analyse de Pub et... Et non ! Trop choquée et déçue. Cela dit, j'ai sauté le pas. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Cette présente fic est entièrement terminée en 4 chapitres et un (trop) long épilogue, je posterai un chapitre par semaine.

Rating T parce que le langage, les psychotropes, le drama, l'humour naze, toussa.

J'aime bien mettre des sons en liens donc chaque chapitre aura son "thème musical" (tout est sur youtube !)

On commence par "Plaid – Do Matter"

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et leurs propriétaires le demande je supprimerai bien évidemment cette fic douteuse.

Sur ce, kiffez bien les khey.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle Lune

C'était la canicule, l'air était étouffant malgré la fenêtre entrouverte qui laissait filer une brise. Il était 5h17 du matin quand JDay vit son portable s'illuminer. Sa chambre était peu éclairée, ses pupilles dilatées par la fatigue et des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Seuls les cliquetis de la manette accompagnait la musique d'un énième hack de Super Mario 64. C'était un saut précis. Un goutte de sueur perlait sur son front, ses mains étaient moites. S'il mourrait ici, il lui faudrait refaire le niveau depuis le début. Niveau extrêmement long bien sûr, sinon c'est pas drôle. Il prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur le bouton, se lançant enfin.

– Allez, ça va pass... murmura-t-il pour lui même, interrompu par le vibreur de son portable qui le fit sursauter. Le rire de Bowser accompagna sa chute. Le joueur siffla d'exaspération.

– Évidemment.

JDay jetta un coup d'œil agacé à la source de son échec.

SMS de " ". Tss qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, celui-là, à cette heure-ci ?

" _mec jpp jeux mor_ "

JDay répondit silencieusement en relevant un sourcil. Il était perplexe, tant par l'utilisation de "jpp" que par l'absence de sens des quelques mots sous ses yeux. Il avait pourtant fait "français-approximatif-du-net" comme LV2.

La réflexion laissa place à l'indifférence il avait un jeu à finir, il n'avait pas le temps de chercher.

Un deuxième bruit de vibreur retentit.

" _je vemveeve_ "

Passablement agacé, le joueur répliqua promptement un " _Mec, je pige rien à ce que t'écris._ "

" _je;peu;pa;,m;izi_ "

La blague. Il était juste rébou en fait.

" _IZI MONEY IZI LIFE TMTC_ " tapa JDay qui avait abandonné toute envie de comprendre.

De toute façon, il avait la flemme de refaire ce niveau, et pour une fois, il était crevé. L'autre margoulin n'avait qu'à faire le gros lourd bourré demain (enfin, plus tard quoi).

Le portable vibra une nouvelle fois et tira JDay du sommeil dans lequel il sombrait doucement. Après avoir soupiré un grand coup, le barbu tendit mollement la main vers le sol. Il chercha l'odieux appareil à tâtons dans le but de l'éteindre. Mais, face à l'écran, le nouveau SMS capta son attention.

" _je vé cerver puain_ "

Bon, s'il était pas con, en inversant les "r" et "e", ça donnait "crever".

Son acolyte était premièrement, et il l'avait bien compris, dans un état second mais deuxièmement, en bad total.

Il lutta contre l'engourdissement, l'inquiétude le réveillant un peu, dans le but de passer un coup de fil, histoire de s'assurer de son état.

Ça sonnait. Longuement. Chacune des sonneries éloignait un peu plus le calme de son esprit. Un bourdonnement las résonna. Julien ne parlait pas mais on entendait clairement qu'il avait décroché.

– Allo, mec ? Ça va pas ?

Un soupir étouffé lui répondit, suivi d'un hoquet angoissé. Bon. Julien était dans le mal, mais aucun bruit ne l' n'était visiblement pas en soirée et il était 5h53. La "nuit" allait être longue.

– T'es où ? Je viens te chercher, lança le JDay.

– …

– 'Fais pas le gosse, je vois bien que tu es en plein décès, je te laisse pas comme ça, dis-moi où t'es.

– chuchémoi.

– Ok, t'es tout seul ? T'as pris quoi pour te retrouver dans cet état ?

– viensteup

– Bon, bah, j'arrive, 'fais pas de conneries avant que je sois là.

– oké

– Même après, en fait.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha, souffla un bon coup et tituba paresseusement jusqu'au frigo. Il y attrapa une canette de boisson énergisante et la bu d'une traite. Une fois rhabillé, il mit machinalement sa casquette à l'envers avant de quitter son appartement.

Dehors, le jour commençait à se lever. Rien de plus déprimant que de voir l'aube après une nuit blanche. C'était la promesse d'un réveil au crépuscule, la lassitude l'envahissait déjà. Dire qu'il avait presque réussi à se recaler…

Une grosse demi-heure après le coup de fil, le soleil était bien levé. Ébloui par ses rayons, JDay se protégea les yeux d'un revers de main. Il rit intérieurement de son geste en se souvenant ensuite de l'utilité première d'une casquette, avant de remettre la sienne à l'endroit. Autour de lui et malgré les vacances d'été, des passants allaient au boulot, encore dans les vapes d'un réveil à l'aube.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble où logeait son comparse et prit une grande inspiration pour se préparer à affronter l'état de son acolyte. Une fois calmé, la sonnette retentit. Le brun bâilla rapidement en attendant que Julien n'arrive.

Le battant s'ouvrit, découvrant un jeune homme blond-un-peu-roux-un-peu-châtain-on-sait-pas-trop en simple bas de jogging. Il était coiffé de son fameux chignon et ses non moins fameuses lunettes de soleil. Un malaise s'installa. Après quelques secondes, Monsieur Connard brisa le silence.

– T'as mis tune casquette alors qu'il faisait encore nuit y'a un quart d'heure ?

– Tu portes des lunettes de soleil, mec. En intérieur. Je me permet de te faire remarquer que niveau "item bien inutile" tu te pose là.

– J'ai les yeux ken, dit le concerné se massant les yeux avec deux doigts, soulevant légèrement les montures.

– On dirait que ça va mieux que tout à l'heure en tout cas.

– J'ai dessoûlé. Entre.

JDay se passa rapidement la main sur le visage, tant par agacement d'être potentiellement venu pour rien que par fatigue.

– On se prend une bière ? lança Julien en désignant le clic-clac à son invité, l'invitant implicitement à s'asseoir.

– T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, là ? demanda JDay, se vautrant dedans.

– J'essayais juste d'être accueillant, mec.

Les volets fermés plongeaient le studio dans l'obscurité. Quelques lampes çà et là créaient une ambiance tamisée, teintant la pièce d'une lueur orangée. L'analyste avisa la table basse devant lui le portable de Julien, des bouteilles de bière vides et leurs capsules, un cendrier affichant complet, un vieux magazine de Chasse et Pêche déchiré pour faire des toncars, un tract pour appeler " _le professeur SIDIYA célèbre voyant, medium et exorciste du Burkina Faso_ " et un livre sur Kubrick. Un désordre relatif mais représentatif.

– Tu peux virer tes lunettes, je vais pas juger tes yeux.

– Mouais...

L'hôte rejoignit le convertible à son tour et ses lunettes, elles, le désordre sur la table. JDay ajouta finalement sa casquette au chaos, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et tourna la tête vers M. Connard, une main soutenant son menton.

– Si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé, du coup ?

– Bah en fait... Bah en fait pas grand chose.

JDay acquiesça avec un air dubitatif, invitant silencieusement son ami à développer.

– Chépa, j'étais à une soirée avec des potes, tranquillou, à danser sur de la musique beaucoup trop forte, quelques coups dans le nez, toi-même tu sais. J'ai trop bu, j'ai badé, pas de quoi faire un story time.

– Crache le morceau, il s'est passé quoi ?

– Heeeeeeeysalutàtousleyzamiiiiiiis ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve avec une vidéo un peu spéciale, je vais vous raconter ma grosse vie de merde de sale alcoolo cynique !

Sur ces mots les mains de Julien se mirent à trembloter tandis qu'il extirpait péniblement une clope de son paquet. Son sourire ironique mourut doucement en un rictus. Il la porta maladroitement à sa bouche et sortit un briquet de sa poche. JDay ne répondit pas et le regarda tenter vainement d'allumer son cancer en barre, sans savoir si c'était l'anxiété ou le briquet vide qui le faisait galérer. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes à le contempler provoquer des étincelles, le brun sortit son zippo et le tandis au fumeur.

– Cimer, remercia le blond comme pour se donner une contenance.

Aux vues de sa performance avec un briquet plein, c'était effectivement l'anxiété le facteur merdifiant.

– Donne, tu vas jamais arriver à l'allumer sinon, dit JDay en enlevant la cigarette de la bouche de son comparse pour la porter à la sienne. Il récupéra le feu dans la main agitée de Julien et fit briller les cendres au bout de son indus'. Il tira une taffe avant de la rendre à l'angoissé. Ce dernier inspira une longue bouffée de fumée, ses traits auparavant tirés semblant se relâcher légèrement.

– Et du coup... ? risqua JDay, Si tu veux pas parler, pourquoi tu m'a appelé ?

– Je t'ai pas forcé à venir, hein. J'ai dessoûlé, ça va mieux, c'est marre.

JDay se passa la main dans la barbe en regardant le sol. Il finit par relever les yeux sur son ami qui, lui, regardait le mur face à eux, le rictus gêné tirant toujours ses lèvres. Le cadreur massa son visage avec la main tenant sa cigarette et aspira une nouvelle bouffée.

– Est-ce que par hasard ça a un lien avec les crises d'angoisses que t'avais au lycée ?

Les commissures des lèvres du fameux Monsieur Connard retombèrent totalement. Il marqua une pause avant de faire des ronds avec sa fumée.

– ...

Son silence était lourd de sens, JDay posa sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue cherchant à capter son regard. Julien tourna brièvement les yeux vers le barbu avant de les replanter sur la table basse avec un mouvement de sourcil dépité. Il porta sa main tremblante à son front, cachant ses yeux.

– J'suis vraiment une victime, putain.

Le spasme de sa main s'intensifia et sa cigarette lui échappa. JDay plongea rapidement pour la rattraper et ainsi éviter de laisser le feu s'emparer du tapis En relevant la tête, il surprit le regard de Julien qui était visiblement assailli d'une nouvelle crise. Il éteignit à la hâte l'indus' dans le cendar bien trop plein et attrapa le blond juste avant qu'il ne fasse un malaise. Malaise qui aurait pu lui valoir quelques points de suture, vu la proximité de la table basse.

– MEC, ça va !? s'exclama le brun dont l'anxiété avait augmenté d'un coup. Il voyait bien que "non ça n'allait pas" mais c'était sorti tout seul.

Julien, pantelant, tremblait énormément dans ses bras. Le contact des mains froides de JDay sur son dos nu le fit d'autant plus frissonner. L'analyste souffla un grand coup et serra plus fort sa prise. L'angoissé avait le front posé au creux de son cou. Tout était trouble autour de lui, il se sentait très confus comme perdu dans un cauchemar.

– Ça va aller Julien, je suis là. Tu vas fermer les yeux et penser à un truc qui t'apaise. Genre... Chépa, la montagne, le lac, une décapotable de fonction, le vent sur ton visage, une sieste couché dans l'herbe, une piscine remplie de champagne…

Tandis qu'il listait des trucs un peu au pif, JDay essayait d'être le plus réconfortant possible tant par la douceur de sa voix que par la force avec laquelle il serrait son acolyte. Cependant ce dernier n'entendait qu'un brouhaha vague et lointain qui n'avait aucun poids face à la tempête qui le traversait. Sa tête tournait tellement qu'il avait du mal a estimer l'espace autour de lui. La prise de JDay lui permettait certes de rester à peu près droit, mais elle était surtout étouffante et oppressante. Il crispa ses mains sur le tee-shirt du barbu et rassembla ses esprits au maximum.

– Lâ... Lâche-moi, c'est… C'est pire, articula-il tant bien que mal.

– Ok, désolé mec... dit JDay, en s'écartant et se demandant si c'était un relent de "j'ai besoin de personne" ou une vraie demande sensée. Il laissa malgré tout sa main sur son épaule ayant peur qu'il ne vacille.

Julien se lassa tomber dans le canapé les yeux écarquillés et le souffle saccadé. JDay se leva nerveusement, partant à la recherche d'un moyen de le calmer. Figé sur place dans un équilibre instable, il cherchait du regard, essayant de ne pas trop bouger pour éviter d'ajouter au stress de son camarade. Son regard capta finalement un sac en papier contenant de l'encens qui traînait sur le bureau derrière eux. Il le vida à la hâte, cassant un bâton dans l'entreprise et murmurant un "putain" entre ses dents serrées. Il l'apporta immédiatement à son ami, pour qu'il puisse y respirer.

Julien regarda JDay s'affairer et lui tendre le sachet, se voulant rassurant malgré l'inquiétude qu'on lisait au fond de ses yeux. Il l'interrogea du regard, toujours haletant, comme pour dire "qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'j'en foutes de ton sac puant l'encens, sale merde ?" mais l'anxiété grandissant, il capitula. Il saisit le sac, toujours malhabile, et y prit une grande inspiration. La forte odeur lui arracha une expression dégoûtée. Après quelques bouffées, il commençait à se calmer un peu. Le coté négatif, c'est que ça lui laissait le répit de penser. Et les idées le submergeaient peu à peu. Les yeux fermés, le parfum entêtant de l'encens plein le nez, il fit abstraction du monde autour de lui. Et notamment d'un certain jeune homme brun, féru de Mario 64.

Les crises d'angoisses lui avait pourri une bonne partie de son adolescence. Un psy, des médocs, du temps, des clopes, un autre psy, des soirées, d'la weed, du sexe... Et il en était toujours au même point, bordel. Quand enfin, il pensait être débarrassé de cette angoisse, voilà t'y pas qu'il se la reprenait sur le coin du pif. Elle et un désir dévorant pour son meilleur ami en prime. Gratos, cadeau de la maison.

Car oui. Ce qui s'était réellement passé plus tôt dans la soirée... C'était une simple pensée. Une phrase toute bête. Une innocente suite de mot qui, au milieu de tout ses potes, l'avait fait s'écrouler dans un coin en haletant.

" _J'aurais préféré être avec JDay ce soir, y'a qu'avec lui que je peux être moi-même._ "

Et lorsque cet enfoiré l'avait pris dans ses bras, une nouvelle pensée l'avait traversé. Moins innocente. La vibration de sa voix dans son corps. Cette envie lui retournant l'estomac quand ses mains rugueuses l'avait touché. Bordel. C'était juste son pote. Son pote un peu négligé qui glandait sur les forums jvc. Son pote passionné par des trucs dont, lui, se foutait. Son pote avec qui il avait joué à chat et regardé ses premiers porno. Son pote introverti, fuyant la foule tandis que lui s'y jetait. Son pote avec qui il pouvait discuter et rire des nuits entières.

Son pote qui était surtout un putain de mec. C'était quoi les bails, là ? Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient nés et là, il fallait que soudainement l'envie de le plaquer sur un lit le prenne ?

Peut-être que c'était la faute de ces saloperies de vidéos, en fait. Toutes ces journées à écrire. À tourner. Toutes ces putains de nuits à monter... Pendant toutes ces heures éclairées par la lune, à se moquer d'un peu tout et rien, s'était installée une promiscuité inattendue.

Le silence, les teh familiaux, les vieilles vannes, les engueulades, les regards complices, les bides et les fous rires, les clopes partagées et les premiers rayons de l'aube tombant sur la barbe épaisse de son collègue. Un truc qui existait vaguement dans un coin de son esprit mais qui n'avait guère de place. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Ces sentiments avaient en fait une putain de place.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient un peu de mal à écrire ces derniers mois. Ou plutôt, soyons réalistes, qu'ils étaient "grave québlo sa race".

Peut-être qu'au fond, il l'avait déjà compris. Que lorsqu'un sourire illuminait le visage de son ami, il se sentait fasciné. Que lorsque leurs yeux se rencontraient, quelque chose se tordait dans son ventre. Peut-être que ça le reposait juste de continuer à faire semblant de ne rien voir.

Ils n'arrivaient plus à écrire. Il n'arrivait plus à le voir. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter cette page blanche fadasse et l'odieux brundinet qui tentait vainement de la remplir.

Il avait tout fait pour l'éviter ces derniers temps. Mais ce soir, la vodka l'avait visiblement décidé à sortir du déni. _CT mieu avan._

Ce sac lui permettait de laisser tomber toutes ces pensées. Il en avait la nausée mais l'odeur piquante de l'encens couvrait celle, enivrante, de JDay. Il souhaitait à demi-mot que la source de son agonie disparaisse. S'il n'était plus là lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il pourrait enfin se calmer.

Il prit une dernière grande inspiration, s'exécutant avec appréhension.

* * *

#Joie

À la semaine prochaine les girls ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Premier Croissant

**[Version EDIT]**

On se retrouve pour le chapitre deux avec au menu, des sites de cul et des princesses Disney.

Elias : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :D Contente que l'histoire t'intéresse, j'espère que la suite te décevra pas !

Le "thème" du chapitre c'est "A Photograph" de Superpoze.

Bonne lecture, les gens.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Premier Croissant

Une fois ses paupières complètement ouvertes, il balaya la pièce du regard. Personne en vue. Il sentit son souffle se calmer et la panique le quitter. Après avoir posé le sac, respiré une nouvelle fois profondément, il se massa la nuque. La bulle de panique autour de lui explosa, le monde extérieur reprit forme. Il entendit alors le bruit caractéristique d'un scroll et se retourna.

Il vit le profil de JDay assis à son bureau, faiblement éclairé par la lumière de l'ordinateur. Son ombre se découpait sur le mur près de lui et ses yeux brillaient de fatigue. Une cigarette entre ses doigts dessinait des filaments de fumée. Il se releva, s'agenouilla sur l'assise du canapé et s'accouda sur le dossier pour faire face à son ami.

– Bah alors, on pique mes clopes et on va sur Youporn dès que j'ai le dos tourné ? lança M. Connard, comme pour affirmer qu'il était bien rétabli.

– Je regarde un peu des trucs sur les crises d'angoisses. Je trouve pas mal de méthodes de hippies genre faire du yoga, chercher au fond de soi et voir des psy, mais j'imagine que c'est contraire à ton éthique...

– Tout juste.

– Mec. Je déconne pas, je veux pas que tu t'enfonces dans cette situation merdique. S'il faut que tu stoppes la fumette et que tu bouffes des graines pour enrayer ça, il faut que tu le fasses. Tu peux pas te dire "ouais, YOLO, en fait, OSEF, ramène plus de coke et plus de putes" et continuer comme ça.

– Ta gueule... lâcha le connard avec un rictus amusé. C'est justement la coke et les putes qui me calment, certainement pas un clodo qui laisse sa barbe prendre vie.

– T'as déjà consulté pour ça, rassure-moi ?

poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Ledit clodo enchaîna :

– Tu m'appelles et quand j'essaie de t'aider, tu me snobes ? Sois cohérent deux minutes, tu veux de l'aide sinon tu m'aurais pas appelé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

– …

Julien baissa la tête.

– Alors pourquoi tu te sens obligé de faire le boy ?

– …

Le cadreur se leva du canapé, pour se retrouver dos à l'analyste. Il détacha ses cheveux pour refaire un chignon moins emmêlé.

– Julien...? s'enquit calmement le brun.

Le blond ayant fini son entreprise, il se relaissa tomber dans le canapé. Il entendit un soupir léger passer les lèvres de son comparse. Il ferma les yeux. Les sourcils froncés, il se décida enfin à répondre.

– Parce que j'ai peur que ça revienne. Je préférerai juste qu'on déconne, là. J'ai l'impression que c'est d'en parler qui a déclenché la dernière.

JDay hésitait. Il aurait voulu lui dire que c'était probablement bien plus son habitude de ne pas s'exprimer sur ce qu'il ressentait qui lui causait ses crises. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment gérer la situation et ne voulait pas en entraîner une nouvelle.

Il choisit de se taire.

– Dis quelque chose, putain, râla M. Connard.

– … Hum... Bon ok. Comment on met ta mère dans un frigo en quatre étapes ?

– Ah ouais, malin ! s'exclama très ironiquement feignant l'entrain, Une petite déclinaison de la version avec l'éléphant, et en prime un sous-entendu que ma mère est grosse, emoji souriant.

– Oui, c'est bien vrai ! renchérit JDay avec le même ton, Mais l'astuce, c'est que j'ai rajouté une étape à la fameuse blague originale... Voici l'ordre final : baiser ta mère, ouvrir le frigo, mettre ta mère dedans et fermer le frigo emoji clin d'œil.

– On part sur un millésime "blague-de-daronne-du-collège" périmé, un plaisir.

– Écoute, j'sais plus trop quoi te dire, là...

– Heureusement que je compte pas sur toi pour me faire marrer dans ma vie parce que sinon, j'aurais des problèmes...

JDay marqua une pause de quelques secondes, cherchant comment enchaîner :

– On devrait se coucher de toutes façons, je suis éclaté.

– Ouais, rentre chez ta mère et fais-lui passer mes excuses pour ce que je lui ai mis la nuit der...

– Ta gueule. Je dors ici ce soir.

– Alors... C'est-à-dire que non.

– Je te laisse pas tout seul dans cet état. Si tu refais une crise, je veux pouvoir t'aider.

– T'as juste la flemme de rentrer chez toi, en fait, se moqua M. Connard.

– Ah mais oui, c'est vraiiii, pardon. J'oublie à chaque fois. Il s'est rien passé, tu n'as aucune forme d'émotion et tu es très très détaché.

L'ironie de son ton trahissait son exaspération.

– C'est sûr que ça m'aide vachement ce que tu m'dis là, répondit Julien, soudainement très sérieux.

– Je suis méga à cran à cause de la fatigue... Il est 8h, mec. Laisse-moi dormir ici steup'.

– …

– ...?

– J'ai plus que ce canapé-lit pour pioncer, on va devoir dormir ensemble.

– Ouais, et alors ? Ça te gêne ?

Le canapé déplié en lit, M. Connard alla chercher une couverture et un autre oreiller dans son placard. Quand il revint, JDay était déjà en train de somnoler en caleçon sous SA couette avec SON oreiller. Il lança violemment son butin sur le visage du barbu, qui grogna vaguement de mécontentement.

– Nique-toi... articula faiblement ce dernier sans pour autant ni ouvrir les yeux, ni bouger.

– C'est mon lit au fait donc TOI, nique-toi.

– Azy, partage sale Balkany... ajouta le dormeur sur un ton toujours aussi somnolent mais agrémenté d'un léger sourire.

Il avait fermement décidé de ne pas broncher. M. Connard souffla d'exaspération et se glissa sous la couette avec appréhension.

– Gauchiasse.

Julien, couché sur le dos, regardait le plafond les yeux écarquillés. Le jour et ses bruits était là. Dehors, le monde tournait à plein régime et lui, il essayait de dormir à côté du seul gars sur terre qu'il avait profondément envie de pécho. Il était mignon à faire la princesse Disney pleine de bonnes intentions mais pas sûr que ça l'aiderait, lui, à dormir paisiblement.

Il tenta de changer de position mais c'était pire car il pouvait voir le visage endormi de son compagnon.

"Nan mais en plus, il dort tourné de mon côté. Il a aucune limite, c'bâtard."pensa l'insomniaque en se tournant dans l'autre sens.

Les yeux toujours grands ouverts, Julien devinait la présence dans son dos. C'était presque pire. Il sentait monter le stress en lui, ses mains devenir moites. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant d'agacement, essayant de se changer les idées. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant, il se leva d'un bond, ralluma son PC et lança un film. Deux crises en une soirée c'était déjà n'importe quoi, il allait pas se laisser niquer trois fois. Sur sa chaise de bureau, dos à son lit, le casque sur les oreilles et les yeux occupés par les plans se succédant, il arriva à oublier. Toujours assis, une douce torpeur l'enveloppa alors il s'y laissa glisser, trouvant enfin le repos.

Quand JDay ouvrit les yeux, son connard d'acolyte n'était pas dans le lit. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, encore en proie au sommeil. Il chercha des yeux un réveil, un portable ou n'importe quoi indiquant l'heure. Ne trouvant pas son bonheur sur la table basse, il se redressa sur les coudes. Il finit par lire "15h52" sur le micro-onde à quelques mètres de là.

– Putain...

Aucune trace de Julien dans la pièce. JDay s'assit sur le coin du lit, en se massant le crâne. Il avait la sensation d'avoir pris une race mémorable la veille : La tête en vrac, les muscles courbaturés et une mélancolie sourde. Il bâilla une énième fois depuis son arrivée dans l'appartement. Il se demandait s'il avait bien géré avec Julien. Il avait été vachement trop proche puis vachement distant puis re-proche, allant jusqu'à squatter son lit. Il soupira. Il se sentait démuni face au mal-être de son ami.

Surtout que celui-ci avait une façon de gérer ses émotions très différente de la sienne. Son comparse avait tendance à faire comme si de rien était, à gueuler parfois mais à ne jamais sortir ce qui le tracassait. JDay se leva, toujours en sous-vêtement. La chaleur de la pièce indiquait que la canicule était pas prête de s'arrêter.

Il se dirigea vers la sono de son hôte et mis juste en marche le CD présent. De l'électro, sans surprise, un truc qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le morceau était très mélancolique, et seul, dans la pénombre de cette pièce familière, éclairée par quelques rayons de lumière transperçant les volets, JDay eut envie de pleurer.

C'était pas spécialement son genre et au final, il ne versa pas une larme. Mais le réveil à 16h dans une chaleur étouffante et la sensation d'avoir bien foiré la veille l'accablaient. Il se décida à chercher Julien pour se sortir de cette vieille ambiance de dimanche soir.

Il vit sur la table basse que les lunettes, le tabac et le portable du connard avaient disparu. Il devait être parti. Il attrapa son smartphone pour l'appeler.

– Bah alors, on peut plus se passer de moi ?

La voix de Julien sonnait triomphante et moqueuse.

– T'es où, mec ?

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, JDay entendit un pas dans le couloir de l'immeuble. La porte s'ouvrit sans délicatesse.

– Ici, répondit M. Connard, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille.

– Yo, salua-il, toujours en ligne, regardant son compère avec une moue amusée.

– Tu vas pas faire la tronche si je raccroche le premier, princesse ? se moqua-il, en lançant négligemment son paquet de clope neuf sur la plus proche table.

Pour toute réponse la "princesse" raccrocha.

Remarquant qu'il avait des sms, il prit quelques secondes pour y répondre. Pendant qu'il était accaparé par son écran, Julien le détailla discrètement, du coin de l'œil, maudissant les envies qui le traversaient. Son regard dut se faire trop insistant car bien vite l'observé releva la tête vers lui avec un air perplexe.

– Quoi ?

– Rien, je me disais juste que le bronzage de touriste te met pas spécialement en valeur.

JDay leva les yeux au ciel avant de les replonger dans l'écran de son portable.

– C'est mignon de t'inquiéter pour mon sex-appeal mais j'en rien à battre, quelque chose de concret, répondit-il, un peu après, la concentration d'écrire un sms le ralentissant.

– C'est pas comme ça que tu vas chopper de la meuf, mon pote.

– Tu sais depuis mon ex, les meufs... répliqua-il en se passant une main sur le visage et lançant le smartphone sur la table basse.

– Ah, t'es officiellement passé aux mecs ?

– Tu veux que je te montre ? s'amusa JDay avec un sourire narquois.

Julien fut déstabilisé quelques dixièmes de secondes avant de se ressaisir et de sortir feignant l'indifférence :

– Et si je disais oui, tu ferais quoi ?

– Je te dirais que t'as des mains, que Brazzers est vaste et que je vais pas tarder à partir de toutes façons... conclut JDay cherchant ses vêtements pour se rhabiller.

Julien ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir parler de la veille et JDay se sentait trop gêné pour continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il avait la sensation d'avoir fait les mauvais choix. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment faire mieux. Il enfila son jean.

– Du coup, tu t'tires ? demanda Julien en s'allumant une clope.

– " _M'demande pas pourquoi j'suis parti sans motif_ ", cita JDay du tac au tac en remettant son tee-shirt Truand 2 la galère.

– Mec, il est trop tôt pour citer Maitre Gims.

– Il est 16h12 donc je pense que le terme "tôt" est un poil exagéré.

– Nan mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, quoi.

– Effectivement... Mais je vais y aller. Je dois monter des trucs de toute façon.

M. Connard sourit largement, fier de sa future blague :

– Moi aussi, je dois monter ta mè...

– Ta gueule. Ferme bien ta gueule, coupa le brun, agacé par la facilité de la blague.

Le blond sourit de plus belle.

– Je dois monter des **vidéos** , si tu préfères, précisa JDay.

Ils continuèrent à se lancer quelques vannes, le temps que l'analyste finisse de s'habiller. Pour finir, il enfila sa casquette et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de son interlocuteur, il fit une pause.

– Tu me filerais pas une clope ?

Le cadreur tendit son paquet avec mauvaise volonté. Son collègue porta une cigarette à sa bouche et chercha son briquet dans ses poches, sans succès.

– Je retrouve plus mon feu, tu m'en files aussi ? risqua-t-il.

– T'as que ta bouche pour fumer toi, non ?

Julien fit crépiter la roulette du briquet, en tirant une flamme pour que JDay l'allume.

– Bon bah... J'y vais. 'Hésites pas à me rappeler si jamais t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

– Ouais j'y penserai quand j'aurai de nouveau envie de baiser ta mère.

– D'accord, faisons comme ça. La bise.

JDay claqua la porte. De chaque côté des battants, les deux hommes soupirèrent intensément, relâchant la pression des façades qu'ils avaient entretenues.

Julien se laissa glisser sur le sol se passant une main sur les yeux. "Besoin de quoi que ce soit", il en avait de bonnes lui. Il en savait foutrement rien.

Il s'alluma une nouvelle indus' dès qu'il eut fini la précédente. Il l'embrasa avec le feu subtilisé à JDay la veille. Il fit tourner le zippo entre ses doigts longuement, le fixant avec le regard vide. Au bout de quelques minutes, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, la chaleur incandescente des cendres lui brûla les doigts.

– Merde ! s'exclama-il en lâchant à la hâte le mégot dans le cendrier. Il était parti tellement loin qu'il l'avait laissé se consumer entre son majeur et son index. S'il avait été auteur de poème 8 12 12, il aurait pu souligner le parallèle entre l'état de sa cigarette et celui de son moral. Tout deux carbonisés lentement pour se retrouver à l'état de cendre.

* * *

#Allégresse

Vous pouvez toujours lâcher une review, la bise. °3°


	3. Pleine Lune

**[VERSION EDIT]**  
Yop !

On se retrouve avec une excursion sympathique et beaucoup trop d'alcool dans un chapitre plus long que les autres.

Le thème du chapitre c'est "Nightcall" de Kavinsky. (qui est même intradiégétique pour le coup !)

Elias : Kewl :B J'espère que la suite te plaira ! La bonne bise.

Sab : Et bien merci, c'est très sympa !

Luxiz : (je t'ai répondu par MP mais je suis une noob de ce genre de truc et je sais pas si ça a marché alors je remet la réponse ici)

Bah merci pour ces beaux compliments, franchement je trouve ça super encourageant ! Ravie de te faire passer un bon moment !  
Et la fic est finie à 100% bien au chaud sur mon PC, je poste juste un chapitre par semaine (il en reste 3) donc tkt, tout sera sur le site !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Pleine Lune

Les jours passaient, ils s'échangeaient quelques vannes par SMS. JDay n'osait pas reparler des crises et concrètement, Julien n'allait pas le faire non plus. D'un autre côté, il avait bien conscience que c'était au connard de se prendre en main. Il pouvait être une aide mais clairement pas le sauver. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas ce qu'on lui demandait.

Il finit par accepter ce statut quo, et bien qu'il ait toujours un goût amer dans la bouche, il laissait "du temps au temps" comme on dit.

C'était la fin d'après-midi. JDay s'était encore levé beaucoup trop tard et n'avait pas spécialement fait quoique ce soit d'utile jusque-là. De sa fenêtre, il regardait la rue en bas de son immeuble. Pas de casquette aujourd'hui. Trop chaud. Déjà que porter un t-shirt était à deux doigts du supportable... La chaleur étouffante tombait peu à peu, en même temps que le soleil. Les ombres devenaient minces et longues, les couleurs s'orangeaient. Le vent apportait l'odeur caractéristique des soirées d'été.

Il se dit que c'était le moment de se promener.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, un peu au hasard dans les rues, ses pas le menèrent au lac, près du port. La brise créait des vaguelettes à la surface et quelques touristes passaient, à la recherche d'un restaurant où dîner.

Ainsi, calme, regardant le soleil se refléter dans l'eau et disparaître peu à peu derrière les montagnes, il se dit que ça pourrait plaire à Julien d'être là. Il repartit alors chez son comparse, achetant un pack de bière au passage. Une fois en bas, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'arriver à l'improviste. Il envoya à tout hasard un sms.

"Mec, ça te dit des bières et des copains sur le port ?"

"Grave" répondit l'homme aux reflets roux.

À cette réponse, JDay sourit légèrement et sonna. Après quelques secondes, la voix de M. Connard résonna hors de l'interphone, particulièrement peu accueillante.

– Ouais, c'est pour quoi ?

– C'est l'intervenant pour le pack "bière et copains".

– Ah, mais t'attendais en bas de chez moi, gros stalkeur. J't'appelle Médor maintenant ?

– J'me casse, hein, stuveux.

– Monte.

Un bruit strident annonça que la porte était déverrouillée.

– Bon bah c'est officiel, personne n'est dispo, signala JDay, raccrochant de son 5ème coup de téléphone.

– Ouais, donc toi tu me vends des bières et des copains au lac et au final, on s'échoue chez moi avec des bibines tièdes comme deux clodos, constata M. Connard, faussement amer, en relevant ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de son crâne.

– On dirait bien. Après, on peut aller au lac quand même, proposa JDay à tout hasard.

Un blanc lui répondit.

– Sinon j'ai une idée... lança le connard en remontant les manches de sa chemise noire.

– Si c'est à base d'aller me faire foutre, je t'arrête tout de suite.

– Mais naaaan. On prend ma caisse et on va faire des repérages pour le prochain tournage, tenta-il.

– Le "prochain tournage"...? T'es optimiste, on a du écrire 3 lignes en six mois, objecta JDay, qui semblait parfaitement soûlé rien qu'à l'évocation de cette foutue vidéo.

– Bah justement, peut-être que ça nous donnera des idées, argua M. Connard, sans réelle conviction.

– Dans 3h, on verra que dalle... Donc je propose qu'on repousse ta petite sauterie à plus tard. Et oui, je viens d'utiliser "petite sauterie" en 2017 et j'suis même pas désolé.

– Bah on peut aussi juste se poser face à la vue et boire des coups tranquillou.

– T'es pas obligé de faire genre "c'est pour les vidéos" pour qu'on aille en montagne tu sais.

– Je fais genre si je veux, affirma Julien avec un sourire en coin.

Ils roulaient depuis une petite heure quand ils arrivèrent au chalet. La vallée était déjà plongée dans l'obscurité mais de leur hauteur, ils voyaient le soleil raser la cime des montagnes, les découpant en ombres chinoises. La lumière était entre l'orange et le rose et une légère brume flottait dans l'air. Quelques rayons de lumière filaient à travers les arbres autour d'eux.

Ils avaient sorti des chaises longues et s'était affalés dedans.

– Et bah voilà, on a encore fait une plombe de route pour un vieux paysage de merde, ironisa .

– Ouais, et c'est ta faute si on se retrouve paumés ici, mec. Merci.

Ce dernier mot ne sonnait pas aussi ironique que JDay l'aurait voulu. Il était sincèrement reconnaissant à son camarade d'avoir eu cette idée. Ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds dans les montagnes tous les deux depuis des lustres...

Depuis qu'ils avaient sorti leur dernière analyse de pub, ils avaient fait une longue pause et n'arrivaient pas à reprendre l'écriture. La panne sèche, la page blanche.

Peut-être l'écœurement après avoir passé un an à se prendre la tête pour que le rythme soit propre, que les blagues soient drôles et que le budget ne les coule pas.

Soudainement, JDay s'interrogea. Et si c'était cette pression qui avait fait rechuter son collègue ? Dans le crépuscule, une Leffe à la main, le silence les enveloppait. Il ne voulut pas ébrécher ce calme avec un sujet comme celui-ci. Si ça se trouve, ça repartirait comme c'était revenu. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentait Julien s'agiter à sa droite.

Au bout de quelques secondes et de "putain..." une musique retentit, extrêmement forte, résonnant entre les arbres.

– Rah, mais merde ! jura le connard en se pressant de baisser le volume.

– On dirait que quelqu'un est un petit peu en train de galérer, non ? se moqua le brun.

– Demande à ta mère si je galérai, hier soir, répondit le blond, stoïque, toujours affairé sur son portable.

JDay tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur et le fixa quelques instants avant de répondre.

– T'es obsédé par ma mère en ce moment, je sais pas ce que t'as.

– J'suis surtout obsédé par son p'tit c...

– Mec, trancha-il, invitant implicitement son interlocuteur à le prendre au sérieux.

– Bah pas plus que d'habitude, quoi, répondit le concerné, jouant l'inattention pour éviter de soutenir son regard. Il posa son portable à ses pieds pour diffuser la musique, maintenant au bon volume.

Un bon vieux Carpenter Brut.

– Ah si si, j'te jure. T'as plus d'imagination ou c'est comment ?

Le silence revint entre eux, la musique toujours en fond. Mais pas celui apaisé de tantôt. JDay se disait que si c'était vraiment la panne d'inspi' qui donnait des crises à son collègue, lui demander s'il n'avait plus d'imagination était une belle grosse connerie. Julien de son côté se demandait, à moitié sérieux, s'il relâchait réellement sa frustration sur la mère de son compagnon.

Ces pensées ne l'angoissaient pas comme la dernière fois. Après cette fameuse nuit à bader, il avait essayé de prendre du recul. Bon les anxiolytiques aidaient bien aussi, il fallait l'avouer. Ça, un énième psy et des exercices de respiration. Il ne savait toujours pas trop quoi foutre de sa carcasse, mais il essayait d'accepter la situation.

Paradoxalement, affronter ses vrais désirs l'angoissait moins que de nier leurs existences. Et bien que se voir en face était douloureux, entre remise en question et devoir de prendre sur lui (surtout quand il interagissait avec JDay), il ne se sentait plus en PLS, noyé dans la peur, le cœur prêt à exploser.

Il était temps d'affronter ses envies, ou plutôt de s'affronter soi-même. Même si cela passait par accepter la différence entre ce qu'il pensait être et ce qu'il était vraiment.

Du coup, au pire, si la mère de l'autre con prenait cher pendant quelques temps, tant pis, hein.

– Mouais, lâcha-il, comme la conclusion d'un débat intérieur.

– Yep... soupira JDay en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, la tête baissée, lui aussi perdu dans l'introspection, Yep, yep, yep...

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire "yep" comme ça ? cita M. Connard pour casser l'ambiance sérieuse qui s'était installée.

JDay souffla du nez avec un léger sourire. Ils avaient plus souvent vu ce film que leurs reflets dans le miroir. Ça rendait ce genre de référence assez attendue en général. Mais en l'occurrence, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas vue venir.

– C'est quoi comme son ? s'enquit-il auprès de M. Connard.

– Un bon vieux Carpenter des familles. Mais j'ai mis toute mon répertoire en aléatoire, donc on verra pour le reste.

– J'ai hâte d'entendre le PNL inavoué.

– Tu vas attendre longtemps mon pote.

Le calme revint, détendu cette fois.

– Tu me filerais une indus' ? quémanda JDay.

– 'Tain, mais achète-toi tes clopes, mec ! râla le connard.

– J'ai pas envie de reprendre...

– Bah ça marche bien on dirait ! ironisa-il avant d'ajouter, après une courte pause, sur un ton plus sincère, Si tu continues, tu vas encore claquer toutes tes APL là dedans, et puis pense à tes petits poumons fragiles.

– Putain, je pensais pas pouvoir vivre assez vieux pour entendre Monsieur Connard me faire la morale.

– C'est surtout pour mes clopes que je m'inquiète.

– Ça me paraît assez évident.

– Bon, je nous roule un gros joint à caractère familial et t'arrêtes de me tirer mes clopes ? mêlant le geste à la parole, il sortit un fond de weed et des feuilles à rouler. JDay ne se dérida pas et demanda très sérieusement :

– T'es sûr que c'est bon pour ce que t'as, de fumer ça... ?

Julien tiqua et s'interrompit. Il regarda son infirmier auto-proclamé, l'air fébrile.

– C'est bon, ta gueule, on passe une bonne soirée, là.

Son ton était tranchant comme un bris de verre.

Un silence malaisant s'installa. JDay ne détachait pas son regard désapprobateur. Le fumeur continua son rituel feignant la nonchalance. Après avoir passé sa langue sur la feuille et terminé de la rouler, il se moqua :

– Ça te passionne tant que ça de me voir lécher des trucs ?

– Allez, finalement, je vais nous faire à bouffer, j'ai la dalle. 'Fais ce que tu veux.

– …

L'analyste s'éloigna. Juste avant de disparaître dans la bâtisse, le fumeur sortit de son mutisme, le joint entre les doigts.

– Bon ok, ça va, je l'allumerai plus tard.

Il le rangea dans son paquet d'indus' et rejoignit son collègue.

En raclant le fond des placards, ils avaient pu se faire une assiette de pâtes au ketchup. 'Y'aurait eu plus festif comme repas s'ils avaient pensé à faire des courses avant de venir se perdre ici. Dehors, tout était noir et les grillons chantaient. Ils décidèrent d'aller s'alcooliser en plein air, profitant au passage d'une bouteille de rhum qui traînait là depuis la dernière soirée.

La nuit était claire. La lune était pleine et la montagne, majestueuse. Ils avaient fait un feu de camp dans un vieux baril coupé en deux posé à même le sol. La musique sortait maintenant d'une enceinte au son douteux, un peu vieille, un peu pétée mais qui faisait bien l'affaire.

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe l'un à côté de l'autre, évitant la fumée qui se dégageait des flammes. La lumière dansait, plaquant ses éclats éphémères çà et là. Quelques cendres incandescentes volaient devant eux. Le regard perdu dans le ciel, JDay prit une gorgée d'alcool. Il sentit l'ébriété le percuter comme une brique en plein front et gémit d'écœurement.

– Fais tourner la 'teille si tu sais pas boire, exigea M. Connard, particulièrement railleur. JDay lui tendit l'alcool et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main avant d'ajouter :

– Déso de galérer avec du rhum à 45°, pur et marque pouce. Donc relativement dégueulasse, n'ayons pas peur de le dire.

Julien prit une grande gorgée et étouffa son expression dégoûtée.

– Ouais, il est assez dégueu', effectivement. Mais il fait le taff.

Jday tendit sa main dans une demande silencieuse. Le rhum lui fut rendu, il en prit une grande rasade. Il profita de l'ivresse qui le berçait petit à petit. L'enceinte crachait maintenant du M|O|O|N, plus ou moins mis en valeur par la qualité du son de celle-ci.

– J'peux allumer mon teh ou tu vas chouiner ? lança le connard.

– Moi j'disais ça pour toi, mec. Dans l'idée, j'ai bien envie d'en fumer aussi, ça fait des putains de plombes, dit JDay, probablement convaincu par l'éthanol dans son sang.

M. Connard sourit, satisfait, avant de faire crépiter le briquet.

Dans un état totalement second, le cerveau dans un épais brouillard, ils riaient un peu pour tout et rien. Surtout pour rien. Ils se sentaient bien, ils pouvaient s'amuser à nouveau, simplement. JDay aurait pu déplorer qu'il faille l'ingestion d'un grand nombre de stupéfiants avant de retrouver une relation sans malaise, mais il était présentement bien trop occupé à être pété.

La soirée avançait, rythmée par les sons, les rires et les taffs. Le feu, faute d'entretien, avait dépéri et se retrouvait sous la forme d'un tas gris surmonté de charbon noir entremêlés de rouge ardent.

Ils avaient quand même récupéré une lanterne et quelques bougies pour ne pas se noyer dans la noirceur de la nuit.

L'esprit embué, ils s'étaient couchés dans l'herbe encore tiède du jour. Les yeux dans le firmament, une main derrière la tête, JDay chuchota comme pour lui-même.

– On voit bien les étoiles... C'est marrant, j'ai l'habitude mais je trouve toujours ça beau.

– C'est surtout qu'y'a qu'ici qu'on les voit aussi bien, constata son camarade, fumant encore une cigarette.

– J'suis content d'être là avec toi.

Julien s'étouffa avec sa fumée et toussa bruyamment deux ou trois fois et écrasa son mégot. Le brun tourna la tête vers son ami et ajouta :

– T'sais plus fumer ? se moqua JDay.

– T'sais pas fermer ta gueule ?

– Chht. Commence à me parler poliment.(1)

– Non je ne te respecte pas, MisterJDay.(1)

Partant alors sur une suite de punchlines-de-droite pendant quelques minutes, les deux compères finirent par exploser de rire aussi aidés par les différents psychotropes ingurgités.

Les rires moururent progressivement, laissant place à la musique. Un hurlement de loup retentit de l'enceinte, mélangé à des bruits de cabine téléphonique. Nightcall de Kavinsky et sa mélodie grasse et entêtante débuta alors. Au milieu du silence, la tête tournant légèrement et les étoiles les surplombant, la voix robotique morcela le silence.

"I'm giving you a nightcall to tell you how I feel  
– I want to drive you through the night, down the hills  
– I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear

– I'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear."

Julien y trouva un écho étrange à sa situation. Il tourna la tête vers JDay qui avait fermé les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres et le contempla quelques secondes. La lumière des bougies dansait dans sa barbe et se lovait dans le creux de son cou. Tandis que l'estomac du cadreur se retournait au fil des battements de son cœur, l'analyste restait paisible.

Le vent avait fait tomber une feuille d'arbre sur son t-shirt. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas mais le connard entreprit de l'enlever. Il se redressa sur les coudes, tendit une main vers ladite feuille. En la dégageant, ses doigts effleurèrent le torse de JDay. Ce contact le fit frissonner et il ne put retenir un couinement, ridicule certes, mais discret. Le brun l'entendit malgré tout et ouvrit les yeux, encore rieurs de tantôt, avec un air interrogatif.

– Je... amorça Julien. Face au sérieux soudain de ce dernier, le sourire se dissipa doucement sur son visage, laissant place à un air grave. Je sais pas comment te dire ça...

– Dis-moi... demanda JDay, inquiet mais curieux pensant que peut-être, enfin, il allait parler de ses crises.

Après quelques secondes à se regarder yeux dans lunettes noires, le jeune homme aux reflets roux explosa d'un rire nerveux, ne pouvant plus garder son calme.

– Mec, c'est chaud, tu ressembles grave à un clochard couché dans l'herbe avec des vieilles feuilles sur toi !

Sur ces mots, Julien roula sur le côté toujours en riant nerveusement. JDay aussi se laissa retomber sur le dos, gavé.

– Boude pas... C'est... C'est pour ton bien que je te dis... ça, réussit-il à prononcer étranglé par ses propres rires, ses deux mains sur le ventre.

– En fait, je suis même pas énervé, je suis sincèrement en train de chercher ce qui te fait rire, là. Je table complètement sur le joint, qu'on se le dise. Parce que la blague de "ohlala, jdey cé tro un clochard avek sa barbe lol", c'est pas digne de toi.

– Tu dis ça parce que... t'as le seum d'être cheum.

– D'où, j'suis cheum ? s'exclama-il en se relevant sur les coudes, faussement outré.

– Bah scuse mais...

JDay se tourna sur le côté pour faire face au connard, sa tête posée sur sa main lui donnait un peu de hauteur.

– Demande à mes fangirls si je suis moche, affirma-il avec un air faussement fier.

– Mec, elles ont mauvais goût tes groupies, j's'rai toi, je m'en vanterai pas trop. Et puis, mauvais argument, j'en ai cent fois plus. En même temps, regarde nous, voilà quoi, ça me paraît assez évident.

– Quel fumier... répondit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de se lancer sur lui dans un combat aussi ridicule que mollasson.

Malgré la faible teneur épique de la situation JDay parvint sans trop de mal à immobiliser le connard en bloquant les deux poignets dans ses mains. Les lunettes de soleil avaient glissé sur le haut de son crâne dans le chahut, découvrant ses yeux bleus. Le brun écrasait l'autre de tout son corps.

– Bah alors, tu fais vachement moins le malin, là ! chambra ce dernier.

Mais le regard de Julien n'était pas complice ni rieur. L'air grave, sa respiration devenait saccadée. Voyant sa réaction, il s'écarta immédiatement, lui laissant de l'air. Il s'assit à côté de lui, n'osant plus bouger.

– Désolé mec... s'excusa-il sincèrement.

Dans la tête du connard, beaucoup trop de sentiments se côtoyaient. Il n'aurait pu les exprimer clairement mais il y avait de l'excitation, de l'impatience, du désir et une putain de haine. Contre ces sensations, contre JDay qui se permettait d'être physiquement si proche de lui, contre la crise qu'il sentait monter doucement.

– Ça va ? s'enquit le fauteur de trouble, affolé.

Julien plongea ses yeux brillants dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Une multitude d'idées le traversèrent alors. Il eut envie de le cogner, d'entendre son cri de douleur, de voir son regard plein d'incompréhension, de lécher le sang qui coulerait de sa tempe, de mordre son cou, d'assaillir ses lèvres et d'envahir sa bouche. Il rompit le contact oculaire en baissant la tête.

– Chépa, j'ai des problèmes.

Évidemment, il ne ferait rien de tout ça. Il arrivait à peine à le regarder de peur qu'il ne lise ses pensées dans ses yeux. Il fit glisser à nouveau ses lunettes sur son nez. Ne rien laisser passer. Ne rien dire. Putain et cette saloperie de rythme cardiaque qui s'emballe. Putain. Niquez tous bien vos races.

– Woh Julien, t'as l'air de partir loin, là.

– Je devrais aller faire un tour, je vais faire une connerie si je reste ici.

L'homme aux lunettes noires se releva lentement et s'éloigna en titubant légèrement, laissant un JDay complètement paumé n'osant pas réagir. Julien tira une boite d'anxiolytiques de sa poche et en avala un. Ses mains tremblaient encore. Il coupa la musique avant de partir pour pouvoir récupérer son portable. Partir bourré, défoncé et seul la nuit dans la montagne oui, mais avec un portable au-cas-où-quand-même : la sécurité avant tout.

JDay détailla la silhouette qui disparaissait dans la nuit. Il était trop étrange. Cette réaction dès qu'ils étaient proches physiquement... Il avait un truc à cacher. Il était en train de fuir. De le fuir.

Dans la tête de l'analyste, des fils se reliaient, des événements s'enchaînaient avec une nouvelle logique, certains regards prenaient une autre teinte. Et si...

* * *

#MerciCaptainObvious

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait zizir. La bise.

 _(1) Ref à une vidéo de "débat" entre Alain Soral et Daniel Conversano. Débat organisé par Dieudonné, il me semble bon de préciser._

 _Conversano se moque un peu de Soral qui perd son calme et lui beugne la race bien comme il faut. Franchement, si vous ne l'avez pas vue, vous loupez rien, arrêtez tout._

 _(2) En réalité, les vraies savent : JDay = Hasubando_


	4. Super Lune

**[VERSION EDIT]**

Hello !

Voici la suite, plus courte que le dernier chapitre ! Le "thème" c'est Turbokiller de Carpenter Brut !

* * *

Elias : Yooooo ! Bonne lecture :D

Chapitre 4 : Super Lune

Julien marchait, essayant de faire gaffe à ne pas se perdre. C'était sûr, JDay savait. Il avait vu ses yeux. Il avait lu dedans. Arrivé à un plateau très proche du chalet, le connard leva la tête vers les étoiles.

Il ne sut pas si c'était le Xanax ou le paysage mais il se sentit étrangement en paix. En levant la tête, il avait l'impression de pouvoir tomber dans l'espace. Le chant des grillons, les montagnes immenses et éternelles, la voie lactée et l'odeur de la nuit... Chaque chose semblait alors à sa place. Ses problèmes semblaient minables à l'échelle de l'univers.

Alors qu'il se mettait à rire nerveusement face à l'absurdité de ses tourments, il entendit JDay arriver maladroitement sur le sentier. Il sentit sa main chaude se poser sur son épaule. Fermement.

– Julien, je crois qu'on devrait parler.

– De ?

– 'Fais pas genre.

– Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

– Je sais pas, ce que tu penses ? Ça changerait.

– J'ai pas de cerveau moi, je pense pas.

JDay acquiesça ironiquement, en proie à une colère sourde.

– Il faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu me parles ? lâcha-il, la voix en ébullition.

Julien se retourna pour lui faire face. Après avoir posé ses lunettes sur le haut de son crâne, il planta son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Ses yeux clairs brillaient, éclairés par la lune. Il ne tremblait plus. Il semblait très calme et très sûr de lui.

JDay commençait à n'en pas mener large. Il n'arrivait pas à lire dans cette assurance soudaine. Les mouvements imperceptibles de ses sourcils sombres laissaient transparaître la tension qui le dévorait. Julien fit un pas en avant, sans briser le contact visuel. JDay n'osait pas se détourner, cherchant toujours à sonder ses intentions. Un nouveau pas fit disparaître la distance entre eux. Le brun recula légèrement.

– Bah alors, on assume pas, finalement ? siffla Julien, un sourire caustique crispé sur les lèvres.

– Je... JDay détourna la tête.

Julien attrapa son menton, forçant leurs regards à se plonger l'un dans l'autre. Sans le lâcher, il s'approcha suffisamment pour sentir la respiration de son acolyte sur ses lèvres. Ce souffle était court et saccadé, il était pétrifié. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, créant des frissons dans leurs deux corps. Mais l'assaillant savait que la chair de poule qui traversait l'homme en face de lui n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne. Il relâcha sa prise et lui tourna le dos.

Il tira son paquet d'indus' de la poche de sa chemise. Il arracha lentement un tube de nicotine à ses semblables avant de le porter à sa bouche.

– Y'a rien à dire. Tu sais, je sais. On sait. Tu peux me dire ce que je dois ajouter ? coupa Julien, toujours amer. La flamme du briquet illumina son visage. Dans son dos, Jday ne vit que quelques éclats de lumières mourir sur les épines des sapins.

– Bah... Je... Tu...

Depuis ce premier sms, quelques semaines auparavant, JDay se sentait complètement à côté de ses pompes. Que ce soit pour l'aider, pour gérer les sentiments de son "ami" ou pour savoir comment réagir à cette proximité. Il était juste complètement paumé. Genre totalement.

Le calme était extrêmement gênant, seulement entrecoupé par le souffle lent du fumeur. Comme la fumée de ce dernier, le silence avait envahi l'espace, le rendant lourd. Après avoir expiré une nouvelle taffe, Julien le déchira, d'une phrase presque chuchotée, toujours dos à son interlocuteur.

– S'il y avait eu un truc à dire, t'aurais pas été tétanisé, là.

Après quelques secondes, comme s'il avait fallu ce temps là pour être certain de ce qu'il avait entendu, JDay répondit d'un ton aussi énervé qu'implorant.

– Tu peux peut-être aussi envisager que j'avais pas forcément envisagé ma soirée "bières + copains" comme "joint + beaucoup trop de rhum + mon meilleur pote veut me pécho" ?

Julien secoua la tête l'air absent avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée. Il se retourna pour lui refaire face. Dans l'ombre de la lune, ce furent les cendres incandescentes qui révélèrent son visage, profondément triste.

– Et toi, tu peux aussi envisager que c'est précisément ce genre de situation qui fait que je ferme bien ma gueule la plupart du temps ?

Le poing de JDay se crispa.

– J'ai pas dis que je te trouve repoussant, je dis que je sais plus comment je m'appelle, là.

M. Connard expira lentement une fumée épaisse et un rictus tordit ses lèvres.

– Tu t'appelles JDay, gros génie.

– Cimer. Mais, bizarrement, j'suis toujours à la rue.

– Bah t'assume enfin ta condition de clodo, c'est déjà pas mal.

Cette fois le sourire se fit plus franc et plus grand, vraiment amusé.

– C'est marrant ça. C'est vraiment une bonne blague, lança ironiquement le vidéaste.

– Bon, on va se coucher ?

JDay répondit d'un grand geste questionnant, ses deux paumes se retournant vers le ciel.

– Quoi, là, comme ça, là ?

Le fumeur écrasa son mégot sur une pierre et le rangea dans son paquet avant de se diriger vers le chalet sans un mot.

– Ah mais on part effectivement sur un "il-s'est-rien-passé-lol" en fait ? s'écria JDay, scandalisé.

– Bah tu me dis que t'es paumé, je vois pas ce qu'on peut dire de plus. Je préfère que tu prennes du temps pour réfléchir, constata-il continuant sa route.

Le paumé ne bougeait toujours pas.

– Attends ! lança-il d'une voix forte.

Julien ne pût contenir l'espoir que ce mot soit suivi d'une déclaration. Il essaya de garder la tête froide et se stoppa. Il attendait.

– Quoi ?

Après quelques secondes, JDay finit par dire, très hésitant :

– Je voudrais juste savoir...

Julien se figea. Il le sentait pas.

– …. Depuis quand tu es... "attiré" par les mecs ? il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts.

En effet. Julien avait bien fait de se méfier. Il leva les sourcils avec une expression exaspérée, invisible dans cette obscurité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais seul un soupir s'en échappa. Il passa alors sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

– T'es sérieux, mec ?

– J'sais pas, je... JDay s'interrompit, Je t'avais jamais envisagé sous ce jour-là... C'est tout.

– Ouais, nan, en fait, on va vraiment partir sur un "il-s'est-rien-passé-lol", coupa-il, passablement exaspéré, J'ai pas envie d'entendre un monologue sur pourquoi je vais me prendre un râteau mais que t'es un bon gars quand même.

– Mais d'où ? Je te dis que j'ai jamais pensé à la question, c'est pas un "aha lol t pd" !

– Si tu l'as jamais envisagé, pour moi c'est une réponse, mec. Allez, je vais me coucher, j'ai plus la tête à faire semblant.

Jday ne put, une nouvelle fois, que fixer le blond s'éloigner dans la nuit, en direction de leur refuge.

Il se décida à rester là quelques temps, histoire de prendre un peu de recul et surtout, pour laisser à son acolyte le temps de se coucher, espérant ne pas le recroiser.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe. Il lui fallait prendre le temps de digérer ces nouvelles informations. "Jamais posé la question", ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Par contre, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé comme une possibilité réalisable.

Dans un coin de sa tête, il s'était toujours un peu demandé s'il aimait les hommes. Mais se rendre compte qu'il aimait les femmes avait fait taire ces pensées. Est-ce qu'il était bi ou pan ou ilsavépaquoi ? Comment il réagirait s'il se retrouvait au lit avec un autre homme ?

Pff, c'était trop de pression. S'il se disait "ouais, YOLO" et que finalement il blessait Julien, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. La peur de détruire leur amitié le bouffait. Il porta vivement sa main à son ventre noué avec une expression de douleur. Il avait la sensation que sa tête était vide, ou plutôt trop pleine. Comme si chaque pensée hurlait à la même intensité. Au milieu de ce brouhaha, la nausée lui attrapa la gorge.

– Putain... murmura-il.

Cet épisode tendu l'avait fait totalement dessaoulé mais son corps avait l'air vénèr contre la façon dont on l'avait traité toute la soirée. Il aimait bien prendre une bière ou deux au calme mais il se mettait rarement la tête à l'envers et ça, sa chair lui rappelait avec hargne.

La nausée prit le pas sur le reste et il se libéra contre un arbre, assez honteux de son état. Il fallait qu'il rentre pour boire un gallon d'eau et surtout, **surtout** , pour se laver les dents. Les haut-le-cœur semblaient l'épargner pour l'instant, il devait agir vite.

* * *

Quand il arriva au chalet, il fut rassuré de constater que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Le sale roux devait dormir. Il piétina les quelques cendres encore embrasées dans le baril pour bien les éteindre et rentra.

Il ne savait pas si c'était dans sa tête mais l'air dégageait une certaine hostilité. Il retira ses baskets essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Julien dormait dans le salon, il serait obligé de passer devant lui pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Il traversa sur la pointe des pieds et s'y enferma avec précaution.

Après s'être lavé les dents et avoir bu un bon litre d'eau, son corps semblait moins souffrant. Ses idées s'éclaircissant un peu, débarrassées de la chape de plomb des stup'. Il décida de prendre une courte douche, tablant sur l'éventuelle qualité d'isolation phonique.

Ses pensées revinrent doucement à Julien. Il se rappelait d'instants, essayant de les envisager différemment. Au fils de ses souvenirs, l'un d'eux attira son attention.

En fait, ils s'étaient déjà embrassés. Un bête smack.

C'était pendant une soirée au lycée, au cours d'un "action ou vérité" et ça ne l'avait pas vraiment marqué. Il se rappelait juste que le truc s'était passé en fait. Est-ce qu'à l'époque Julien l'avait vécu différemment ?

Une fois sorti de cette douche froide, ses idées s'étaient éclaircies. Il ne pourrait pas prendre de décision sans savoir comment il réagirait à un contact physique entre eux.

Il fallait qu'ils s'embrassent à nouveau.

Et qu'il précise bien que c'était "pour voir". À cette pensée, il prit son front dans ses mains, c'était tellement un gros truc d'enfoiré comme demande...

Il se rhabilla rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain.

Une fois dehors, il laissa son regard s'habituer à l'obscurité. La pièce était relativement éclairée par la lumière de la pleine lune passant par les volets ouverts. Il distinguait assez bien les éléments du salon. Il s'approcha du canapé-lit inconsciemment, comme si regarder Julien dormir lui éclaircirait les idées.

Mais ce dernier ne dormait pas du tout. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et le regardait. Ce contact oculaire surprit JDay qui s'y déroba.

– Ça fait une plombe que t'es là-dedans, tu foutais quoi, putain ? demanda M. Connard, énervé.

– Je t'ai réveillé ?

L'insomniaque soupira avec horripilation et s'assit dans le lit. Ses cheveux fins étaient lâchés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. Il avait enlevé sa chemise pour s'installer plus confortablement.

– Nan, j'arrive pas à dormir depuis t'aleur.

Le silence revint.

JDay se dit que c'était peut-être sa chance. Il s'approcha lentement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, bleus, du jeune homme. Ce dernier levait la tête vers lui, dubitatif et demanda, pas rassuré.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

– Écoute, mec. J'ai bien réfléchi.

– Et voilà... lâcha le blond amer, rompant le lien visuel.

Il baissa la tête et ses cheveux formèrent un rideau devant son visage.

– Laisse-moi parler, attends.

Derrière ses mèches en cascade, il ne répondit pas.

– Je peux pas imaginer ce que je ressentirais et je préfère qu'on teste pour que je me rende compte.

– Qu'on "teste" quoi ? Julien releva la tête vivement, crispé.

– J'aimerais qu'on s'embrasse.

– T'as pas plus malaisant comme demande ?

JDay marqua une pause il était plutôt d'accord en fait. M. Connard profita de son mutisme pour ajouter, avec un immense sourire jaune :

– Nan parce que sinon, on peut aussi prendre RDV chez un notaire pour planifier ça, ce sera plus chaleureux !

– J'arriverai pas à te répondre sans savoir ce que je ressens.

– Ouais, donc en fait t'es juste complètement déchiré et tu vas regretter demain.

– Non, je suis relativement sobre, là. Et puis c'est un test. C'est pas un oui, ni un non, juste un peut-être.

– Super, cracha M. Connard en acquiesçant, irrité.

La colère qu'il sentait monter en Julien convainquit JDay de calmer le jeu.

– Mais on peut essayer demain, si ça te rassure, tenta-il d'une voix douce.

– Tu sais, prévoir des trucs, ça doit pas se faire à l'arrache. On devrait établir une heure précise parce que sinon, on risquerait d'être un peu spontanés et **ça** , tu vois, ce serait dommage, ironisa M. Connard, appuyant ses mots avec des gestes de mains et un sourire aigre.

– Ok, j'vais te foutre la paix, j'crois. Désolé d'avoir lancé cette idée pourrie.

Les mains fines de Julien se crispèrent en poings, il n'avait pas relevé la tête. Remarquant son exaspération grandissante, JDay décida de s'en aller avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux grosses droites dans la mâchoire.

Il n'avait pas sommeil, malgré les 3 heures du matin bien sonnées il allait glander dehors.

Alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures, la voix de Julien retentit dans son dos.

– T'es pas le seul qu'est sûr de rien.

JDay s'interrompit et se retourna, attendant la suite.

– Ça fait pas longtemps que je me suis rendu compte de ce que je ressentais. J'ai jamais touché un homme, franchement, même moi j'en sais rien de ce que je vais ressentir. Et pour tout dire, ça me fait bien flipper.

M. Connard se leva et se dirigea vers la table où traînait ses affaires. Il attrapa son paquet de cancer et en tira machinalement une énième clope. JDay s'approcha doucement de lui et lui prit la cigarette de la bouche.

– Arrête de de fumer pour te donner un genre dès que tu te sens vulnérable, tu vas crever dans six mois et ça fait un peu tiep.

– Oui papa, tu as raison papa, répondit-il avec un ton faussement obéissant.

L'analyste attrapa l'emballage et rangea l'indus'. Une fois la boite en carton délaissée, il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule nue du cadreur. Ce dernier eut un soubresaut dans tout le corps mais ne tourna pas la tête, s'obstinant à regarder la table. JDay le força doucement à lui faire face, M. Connard se laissait faire mais n'affrontait toujours pas son regard.

– Julien...? demanda-il à voix basse.

Le ton de JDay lui noua les entrailles, entre désir et destruction. Ce timbre était trop doux, trop inquiet, trop suave, trop protecteur, trop pendu à ses lèvres et trop viril, putain. Il fronça les sourcils, il fallait qu'il assume. Maintenant ou jamais.

Comme pour se donner une contenance, il reprit son masque rieur et attrapa fermement le col du brun de son poing crispé.

– 'Faudra pas venir pleurer.

Il scella leurs lèvres, sauvagement. La barbe de celui qu'il se plaisait à traiter de clochard était très douce, contre toute attente. Ses lèvres, en revanche, étaient gercées par la chaleur mais cet aspect rugueux lui plut. Sa main libre courut dans son cou, remontant pour se perdre parmi les mèches noires. La peur d'être rejeté mêlée à l'adrénaline lui donnait l'impression de faire une chute libre. Son sang battait si fort dans ses tempes qu'il n'entendait plus que ça.

Mais les mains de JDay glissèrent sur sa peau et l'une d'elles empoigna ses longs cheveux, approfondissant le baiser.

Malgré lui, le blond laissa s'échapper un râle rauque ce qui intensifia la chaleur dans le corps du brun. Julien profita d'une accalmie, alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, et desserra la prise sur son col. Caressant du bout des doigts le torse contre lui, il chercha à passer sous le t-shirt. Comme affamés, ils reprirent, se tirant les lèvres, se mordant la langue. S'écartant à nouveau, le connard s'attaqua à son cou et laissa ses mains courir sous le tissu, arrachant des frissons à son partenaire.

Le barbu avait l'impression d'être saoul à nouveau, la tête lui tournait mais c'était extrêmement grisant. Quand M. Connard passa un genou entre ceux de JDay, ce dernier recula, un peu surpris par cette intrusion, malgré le bouillonnement de son propre corps. Non sans lâcher un cri ridicule, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva couché sur le lit.

Les yeux fermés, haletant, l'analyste posa ses mains sur ses yeux. Il déglutit lentement.

– Ok... murmura-il en essayant de se remettre de l'intensité de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Julien passa son pouce sur ses lèvres pour les essuyer, lui aussi pantelant.

Jday se redressa légèrement sur les coudes. Les yeux embués par le désir, ils se fixèrent. Cet instant leur sembla une éternité. Un battement de cils, une grande inspiration, un besoin devenant nécessaire, une étreinte à même le lit, une caresse, une autre, des bris de voix.

* * *

#;)

Le prochain chapitre sera le plus court ! (c'est pas un lemon, reposez vos mains sur la table !)

À la semaine prochaine les kheys.


	5. Gibbeuse

**[VERSION EDIT]**

Attention, cette semaine, chapitre court avec un JDay retombant en enfance :V

Le thème c'est "Release" de M|O|O|N.

Bonne lecture les meufs ! :D

Elias : ça fait plaisir de te retrouver chaque semaine °3° Merci de suivre assidûment !

Déso pour le pétage d'ambiance ! J'aime bien faire de grandes ruptures dans les tons et les niveaux de langages, mais là c'était p'têtre un peu trop vulgaire et soudain ! X)

La bise

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Gibbeuse

Quand JDay ouvrit les yeux, son connard d'acolyte n'était pas dans le lit. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, encore en proie au sommeil. Il chercha des yeux un réveil, un portable ou n'importe quoi indiquant l'heure. Il se leva négligemment, s'approchant de la fenêtre.

La tonne d'eau ingurgitée avait bien fait son travail, il se sentait relativement frais. La gueule de bois n'allait pas le faire souffrir aujourd'hui. La vue était magnifique, le soleil était haut, il devait "seulement" être midi. Il attrapa son portable. 13H03. Hum, ok.

Il se rassit sur le lit, ouvrant machinalement youtube. Après quelques dizaines de secondes à voir le cercle de chargement tourner sur lui-même, il percuta qu'il n'y avait pas de 4G dans ces montagnes. Il souffla paresseusement, se laissant tomber sur le dos. Après quelques minutes, l'œil perdu dans les charpentes du plafond et l'esprit vide, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en tête.

Hier, il était un mec random à la montagne avec son pote et aujourd'hui il était plus ou moins bi mais surtout complètement paumé. Hum, ok. Vraiment bizarre comme réveil. Il avait passé une bonne nuit ceci dit.

Il récupéra ses fringues, éparpillées un peu partout au sol, avec une certaine lassitude. Pas qu'il avait honte ni qu'il regrettait mais il se demandait franchement ce qui allait se passer après ça. Est-ce qu'il avait envie de risquer leurs amitié...? Après, tout, c'était rien. Ce serait seulement risquer ce petit truc qui dure depuis pas longtemps, genre juste toute sa vie.

– C'est trop tard pour ce genre de considération, gros débile, se dit-il à lui-même en s'habillant.

Ne voyant pas les vêtements de Julien, il pensa que celui-ci devait être allé se promener pour se changer les idées. Il s'avança vers la table, cherchant un potentiel mot. Le reste de ses affaires avaient aussi disparu. Et, détail qui déplut fortement à JDay, clés de voiture comprises.

– Il est passé où, ce con ?

Encore dans le brouillard du réveil, l'analyste paniqua, envisageant le pire.

– 'Tain, il a pas assumé et il s'est cassé ? Mais il est sérieux ?

Passé l'agacement du non-assumage-de-vieux-connard, un nouveau problème s'imposa à lui.

– Et... Je rentre comment moi ?

Comme tiraillé entre ses deux problèmes, l'autre revint à lui.

– P'tain mais j'suis trop con, c'était évident qu'un mec comme lui allait...

– "Allait" quoi ? coupa M. Connard dans son dos, affichant un immense sourire narquois. Calme-toi victime, il est là ton chauffeur.

– … T'es là depuis combien de temps ? demanda ladite victime, en s'appuyant sur la table, un peu confus de ses conclusions hâtives.

– Depuis "Il est passé où, ce con ?" et franchement, je suis pas déçu, j'ai beaucoup aimé te voir te transformer en flaque de sel. Je savais pas que tu parlais autant tout seul. Tu devrais peut-être consulter, se moqua l'homme aux lunettes de soleil, visiblement en pleine forme.

– … Ça va toi ? Par rapport à hier, j'veux dire, demanda-t-il, souhaitant crever l'abcès malgré l'apparente indifférence de son partenaire.

– Bah j'avais une bonne gueule de bois ce matin. Et la nausée aussi. Mais ça, pour être franc, je pense que c'est plutôt dû au fait que t'es la première chose que j'ai vue en me réveillant.

JDay sourit jaune et acquiesça l'air de dire "va bien niquer ta mère". Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre mal ce genre de réplique depuis la nuit dernière. Jusqu'à quel point ils avaient juste couché ensemble sur un coup de tête ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient être "un couple" maintenant ? En fait, est-ce qu'il en avait envie ? Et si c'était le cas, est-ce que c'était vraiment grave que Julien le chambre comme il l'avait toujours fait ?

"Pff, trop de questions pour 13h du matin... J'ai l'impression d'être un ado de 16 ans, merde." pensa JDay, gonflé par son esprit capable de brasser une quantité d'air astronomique.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il avait complètement ignoré le connard qui racontait sa matinée.

– … et du coup, comme j'allais me chercher des paracétamol à Plouc-sur-Mont, j'ai fait des courses. Mêlant le geste à la parole, il posa un sac plein sur la table. Il ajouta, constatant que JDay ne l'avait pas du tout écouté :

– Comme ça on pourra manger autre chose que de la terre ce midi.

L'analyste ne réagissant toujours pas, le cadreur fit non de la tête, avant d'ajouter, avec son plus bel accent beauf :

– À moins que tu ne préfères manger ma bite, ha haaaa.

JDay fut ainsi brutalement sorti de ses pensées et regarda M. Connard qui affichait une satisfaction infinie devant la tête outrée qu'il tirait. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le troll se dirigea dehors, évoquant son portable oublié dans la bagnole.

L'esprit du brun, déjà bien trop en action, se perdit encore plus. À quel point faisait-il référence à cette nuit, pourquoi il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répondre ? C'était une vraie proposition ou il aurait fait cette vieille vanne de toute façon ?

Il continua à se racler le cerveau jusqu'à en avoir mal. Soudain l'évidence le frappa. Réfléchir autant le rendait débile. Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait faite, c'était Monsieur Connard, putain. C'était même pas original comme blague, bordel, comment ça avait pu le faire cogiter autant ?

Il se passa la main sur le visage, puis attrapa la première boisson qu'il trouva dans le sac de courses. Du jus de fruit, soit. Il en but une grande rasade à même la bouteille. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ces prises de têtes vaines et surtout, interminables. Autant prendre les choses comme elles venaient.

– T'es remis, toi ? demanda Julien qui passait la porte de nouveau.

JDay se demanda s'il parlait de la cuite ou du sexe. Boh, dans les deux cas, la réponse était la même.

– Ouais, pas de problème.

– On bouffe viteuf et on va faire des repérages pour la vidéo ?

* * *

– Hey, t'es sûr de ton chemin là ? demanda Julien à son collègue, 5 mètres devant lui.

Il était 14h30, le soleil était étouffant. Les vaches en alpage paissait mollement à côté du chemin de terre. Ils marchaient depuis seulement 10 min mais la sueur commençait déjà à se faire sentir. Heureusement, une forêt un peu plus haut sur le sentier leurs tendait les bras, elle et sa probable fraîcheur.

Ils étaient à la recherche d'une falaise en particulier qui semblait avoir pas mal de caractéristiques pratiques pour le futur tournage. JDay s'était vaguement souvenu l'avoir vue, y'a des années. Et si la falaise, elle, ne s'était pas envolée, le chemin pour la retrouver semblait avoir disparu de la mémoire du brun.

– Loin de moi l'idée de douter de ton sens de l'orientation, bien sûr, ajouta ironiquement le blond.

Julien sprinta un peu pour arriver à la hauteur de JDay qui regardait les panneaux jaunes à l'embranchement du chemin, dubitatif.

– Hey, j'te parle, sale clodo.

– Ah mais ça va devenir ton running gag officiel, cette vieille blague ? C'était pas des erreurs passagères ?

– Bah au moins tu réponds quand j'tappelle comme ça.

JDay leva les yeux au ciel puis se replongea dans ses panneaux. Il sortit une carte de la poche arrière de son jeans et la scruta.

– Putain mais accouche bordel, on est sur le bon chemin ou PAS ?

– Mais merde, mec, si je réponds rien, c'est que j'en sais rien ! Ça fait bien 5 piges que je l'ai vue, cette putain de falaise, s'écria JDay avec un geste de main exaspéré. La carte l'absorba de nouveau, en cherchant, l'analyste murmurait "Là, à gauche... Après... À Fillon", se parlant à lui-même.

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil regardait le ciel, chantonnant "j'vais cuire" sur l'air de "j'me tire" de maître Gims. Après une attente d'une minute qui lui parut une éternité, il demanda :

– Et... Rappelle-moi pourquoi on la cherche, déjà ?

Cette fois l'expert en orientation se figea, relevant la tête et fixant son ami avec un air grave.

– T'es sérieux, là ?

M. Connard haussa les épaules avec un sourire mi-honteux mi-fier.

– Ouais ? J'devrais pas ? tenta-il, amusé.

– T'as pas lu mon ébauche de scénar' du tout, en fait.

Le ton de l'analyste trahissait son irritation.

– Si je devais lire toutes les merdes que t'écris, aussi... argua le connard pour détendre l'atmosphère.

– Bah c'est génial ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, du coup ?

– C'est précisément ce que je venais de demander.

Après avoir soufflé en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière par lassitude, JDay se retourna et repartit.

– J't'expliquerai en marchant, j'crois que j'ai trouvé le chemin.

– Je te cache pas que je suis mi-convaincu.

– Nan mais maintenant qu'on est là, je veux la trouver cette pute de falaise. En plus, je pourrais en profiter pour te jeter dans le vide.

La forêt était fraîche mais ne fut que de courte durée, et ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Devant eux, la terre semblait à la fois vaste et minuscule.

– C'est loin mais c'est beau, cita M. Connard

– Grave, confirma JDay, les yeux perdus à l'horizon.

Le cadreur se tourna vers son compère.

– Du coup, tu veux qu'on crapahute 30 minutes aller, donc 1 heure aller/retour, avec tout le matos, juste pour tourner une vieille scène où je fais la victime en mode chantage au suicide au grand JD, ce qui est, soit dit en passant, une bonne grosse idée de merde ?

– C'est l'idiée, oui.

– T'as conscience qu'on part sur un non ?

– Bah elle était vachement plus proche dans mon esprit. En même temps, quand tu pars en rando, 30 minutes c'est rien. Mais là...

– Bon bah, on se casse du coup ou comment ça se passe ?

JDay resta quelques secondes à contempler la vallée avec une moue soûlée puis posa son regard sur Julien, qui s'éloignait lentement.

Rien n'avait changé. Mais limite trop, en fait. C'en était à un point où c'était presque envisageable qu'il ait rêvé 100% des événements de cette nuit. "olala, mé en fait cété un rêve" Pff.

Peut-être que c'connard voulait le rejeter en scred genre "je te mets un râteau sans le faire pour qu'on reste amis, allez, la bise.". JDay souffla constatant que la situation s'était vraiment inversée par rapport à la veille.

Rah, il avait autre chose à foutre que de penser à ça. Qu'est-ce c'était difficile de réfléchir à son boulot avec la moitié du cerveau tel la gamine de 13 ans en PLS après son premier baiser... Il avait envie de la faire cette vidéo, sincèrement. Mais la pression lui coupait les jambes. Cette amourette soudaine lui apparaissait un peu comme une vieille diversion que son esprit avait trouvé pour se détourner du vrai problème.

– Hey, attends-moi, connard !

* * *

#AssumeyornotAssumey

À jeudi prochain pour le dernier chapitre, les gars !


	6. Dernier Quartier

**[VERSION EDIT]**

Yo !

Bah comme le dernier chapitre est court, j'ai envie de poster le sixième et dernier chapitre aujourd'hui. On retrouve des prises de têtes et des références à SCH (nan pas tant que ça, je vous rassure)(revenez!)

Le thème c'est "Something About Us" de Daft Punk.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Dernier Quartier

Ils étaient rentrés depuis quelques heures. Réfléchissant intensivement au scénario, ils s'étaient assis dans l'herbe avec un PC portable, JDay tapait tout ce qui leurs venaient à l'esprit, espérant trouver quelque chose de convenable. Et "quelque chose de convenable", c'était genre précisément pas ce qu'ils écrivaient.

On pourrait remarquer qu'ils auraient dû penser à la suite du dernier épisode avant de le sortir. Mais ils l'avaient fait. Cette trame, écrite il y a plus d'un an, était assez poussée. En rouvrant le word, ils s'étaient rendus compte que c'était tout pourri et ils se sentaient un peu bloqués (euphémisme).

Ils n'avaient même pas arrêté le sujet de l'analyse, c'était dire. Malgré quelques bouts de vannes sur plusieurs pub, on peut dire qu'ils n'avaient rien. En fait, ils n'avaient même pas essayé de s'y remettre après la dernière séance d'écriture, il y a bien des mois. Le ton avait fini par monter de ouf pour des désaccords assez débiles. L'ambiance un peu pourrie les avait découragés : à quoi bon faire ces vidéos s'ils ne passaient pas un bon moment ? Ils avaient alors décidé de prolonger la pause. Mais les idées ne venaient toujours pas. Néant, nada, un vide aussi vaste que celui dans la tête de Cyril Hanouna. Entre les contraintes techniques et les idées nazes, ils ne s'en sortaient pas.

– Mais si viens, mec, on fait ça ! s'écria M. Connard qui commençait doucement à avoir le seum après deux bonnes heures de débat.

– Nan mais 'faut de la neige pour ça. Et concrètement, si ça repousse le tournage à genre novembre au mieux, on n'a pas fini.

– Parce que tu penses franchement qu'on aura fini avant, vu la galère que c'est ?

– Nan pis merde, on s'est déjà fait avoir une fois avec la neige, c'est trop random, on peut pas compter là-dessus. On va pas passer notre temps à tout réécrire.

– Surtout qu'faudrait déjà qu'on écrive tout court en fait.

– Ah, merci mec. T'as raison, j'étais trop optimiste, c'est bien de me remettre un peu les pieds sur terre, ironisa JDay avec un ton très las.

Il s'était pris le front entre les mains. Après une longue pause qui témoignait de sa réflexion intérieure, il se frotta le visage et murmura, amer :

– On va jamais y arriver à ce rythme, putain.

– Détends-toi, c'est pas en te mettant la pression que ça va mieux se passer.

– Je me la mets pas que tout seul la pression, j'en ai tous les jours des demandes sur la sortie de l'épisode...

– … Tu leur dois rien, à ces Kévin.

– J'sais bien mais... J'ai peur de rester bloqué là-dedans.

JDay marqua une pause, l'air absent, avant de le planter ses yeux noirs dans ceux de M. Connard.

– Et toi... ? C'est pas pour ça que tu étais en bad, l'autre nuit ?

– Nan. J'suis vachement plus insouciant que toi pour le coup. C'est pas ça qui m'a fait rechuter.

Il ajouta après une courte pause :

– Mais franchement, je pense que ça va se calmer là.

– C'était pas un peu trop intense pour une rechute passagère en mode YOLO ?

– J'ai eu peur que ça redevienne régulier sur le coup. "L'angoisse de l'angoisse" tavu. Mais là, j'ai repris les anxiolytiques et le psy. Je fais même de la méditation, dis-toi.

JDay acquiesça silencieusement, surpris que Julien lui parle si librement.

La lumière s'orangeait à nouveau, le soir allait revenir les envelopper de son silence et de sa torpeur chaleureuse. Ils s'étaient relayés : l'analyste était couché, c'était maintenant M. Connard qui tapait le texte, clope au bec. Il était assis les genoux pliés, un au sol et un vertical sur lequel reposait son bras, face à l'ordi. JDay ne pouvait voir que son dos d'où il était.

– J'te jure, mec, j'en ai trop marre de ce writer block... cracha le secrétaire de fortune avant de tirer un bouffée de fumée.

– En fait si on arrive plus à écrire, c'est pas parce qu'on se voit plus trop en ce moment ? D'habitude, c'est à force de déconner ensemble qu'on noircit du papier.

– On se voit plus trop ?

– Bah une fois toute les deux semaines environ. C'est rare quand on est tous les deux à Thonon.

– Hmm... Mouais, peut-être.

Julien ne semblait pas spécialement concerné par cette information. Il tentait surtout de cacher le fait qu'il l'avait évité. Son air détaché agaça JDay qui ajouta, sur un ton faussement blagueur :

– Ça fait de grandes déclarations mais ça remarque même pas ce genre de trucs, bravo.

Quand il se rendit compte de ses mots, c'était trop tard, ils étaient sortis. Il avait lancé le sujet. Toute la journée, cette petite voix avait monté en puissance, hurlant de plus en plus fort qu'il voulait savoir. Bien que d'un naturel plutôt tranquille, plutôt peinard, les questions le rongeaient.

Surtout que la réalité avait pris un drôle de parallèle avec la fiction. Ça les avait fait marrer y'a un an d'écrire ces gros sous-entendus entre eux. Ils étaient parfois tombés sur des shippeuses et leurs réactions disproportionnées à chacun de leurs gestes anodins leurs avaient donné envie d'en jouer. Mais il se sentait bien con là, dos à Julien, les yeux perdus dans les muscles tendus de sa nuque où quelques mèches vacillaient, effleurant la peau que son col découvrait. Il fallait qu'il voie les choses en face, il était incapable de se concentrer sur leur travail. Incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette nuit.

– … et là, on lui met une droite et on se casse. T'en pense quoi ? dit le cadreur en jetant son mégot dans une bouteille vide de la veille, improvisée en cendrier.

– Hein ?

Ce mot était sorti tout seul. JDay se rendit compte que non seulement Julien n'avait pas pris la perche tendue tantôt et pire, qu'il continuait à parler de ce putain d'épisode. M. Connard marqua une pause et se retourna vers lui, posant une main derrière lui pour s'appuyer. Il ne souriait plus, sa bonne humeur matinale était mise à mal par cette séance de travail insupportable.

– T'es extrêmement paumé aujourd'hui, non ? Tu m'écoutes pas et tu bugges tout le temps, lâcha-t-il.

JDay se leva, irrité par la capacité de son collègue à fuir les discussions importantes.

– J'vais pisser.

Il s'engouffra dans la maison sous le regard désapprobateur du blond dont le seum devenait colossal.

Après cette interruption, il fut convenu qu'une pause serait plus que salutaire. Ils avaient une dizaine de pistes, ils les reliraient à tête reposée. L'atmosphère s'était détendue, M. Connard avait mis un peu de musique en fond. Ce dernier était absorbé par l'écran de son portable.

L'odeur de la nuit était portée par le vent, au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait.

– P'tain mais nan ! Y'a encore un mec qui m'dit que je ressemble à SCH dans mes mentions.

– T'as internet, là, toi ? demanda JDay en tentant d'ouvrir twitter sur son portable, en vain.

– On a pas tous une vieille couverture 4G de merde, dit M. Connard d'un ton railleur.

– Je vois pas pourquoi ça t'vénèr pour SCH, c'est un beau compliment, se moqua JDay avec un air faussement innocent. En plus vous partagez pas mal de trucs niveau respect des femmes, passion pour les grosses caisses, toussa. Ah, bah... Pour les trucs de beaufs en fait !

Le cadreur rit imperceptiblement et se jeta sur l'analyste en chahutant. Après un "combat" tout relatif, Julien se retrouva à califourchon sur le provocateur.

À genoux, se tenant droit, il enleva ses lunettes de soleil, les replia avant de les jeter plus loin dans l'herbe. JDay fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il caressa le flanc du brun avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier interrompit son geste, le tenant à l'écart avec ses avant-bras.

– Attends, attends, comme ça, là ? coupa JDay, scandalisé de l'attitude soudaine de son camarade. "Genre "on-é-copaings" toute la journée et là, BIM, sans prévenir ?

– Ça te plaît pas ? demanda-il, sérieux, plongeant son regard dans les yeux noirs.

– Putain, je sais pas. Oui et non, répondit-il l'air perdu mais pas dégoutté.

– C'est un peu oui quand même.

Julien sourit, se satisfaisant de peu, avant de se laisser glisser sur le côté, laissant cependant sa main sur son ventre.

– C'est aussi vachement non.

– J'arrête ?

Il commença à retirer sa main mais JDay l'attrapa, interrompant son geste.

– Non.

Un blanc complice s'installa, Julien reprit ses caresses.

– Et donc... ? Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? demanda ce dernier, essayant de le mettre à l'aise.

– On est quoi du coup ?

– On est bien, on s'en fout après. J'ai pas envie de t'appeler "mon amour" et de te proposer d'aller au restau'.

– À vrai dire, je me vomirai un peu dans la bouche si tu m'appelais "mon ange" ou chépaquoi.

– N'est-ce pas ? Laisse tomber.

Après un instant sans parler, profitant simplement d'être ensembles, le barbu éprouva de nouveau le besoin de clarifier cette situation.

– Donc en résumé, c'est YOLO, quoi.

– On peut dire ça, ouais.

Le silence revint. JDay se sentait très détendu, pourtant, rien n'était plus clair qu'auparavant. Il se rendit alors compte d'autre chose.

– En fait, je sais pas si je voulais une réponse. Je voulais surtout qu'on en parle. Tu saoules à toujours éviter les sujets sérieux.

Malgré ses reproches, le ton de l'analyste était bienveillant.

– J'suis pas très courageux, constata Julien, se moquant un peu de sa propre faiblesse.

– Voire carrément lâche.

– Mais j'suis vachement beau quand même, argua-il, un immense sourire trollesque aux lèvres, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les noirs.

– Voire carrément sexy, ajouta JDay sur le même ton que sa précédente phrase, un peu charmé par son expression espiègle.

– C'est pt'être moi qui vais me vomir dans la bouche en fait...

Un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres, le brun ferma les yeux. Il tourna la tête et posa son front contre celui de son partenaire. Il inspira doucement, s'enivrant de son odeur. Il changea de position pour faire face au blond et passa, pour finir, ses bras autour de ses épaules. Julien effleurait son dos avec douceur, comme par peur de casser l'instant.

Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi, n'arrivant plus à estimer le temps qui passait. Il sentit la respiration de son compagnon s'approfondir, indiquant qu'il s'était endormi.

L'angoisse profonde qui l'avait malmené ces derniers temps semblait s'être envolée et ce bien-être qu'il dégageait l'apaisait, lui aussi. Julien allait bien, ils allaient bien, il allait bien et cette putain de vidéo serait nickel et puis au pire qu'ils mangent leurs morts. La détente l'envahit et, à son tour, le sommeil l'enveloppa.

* * *

Quand JDay rouvrit les yeux, Julien dormait toujours dans ses bras. La nuit était tombée. Il porta son bras libre à sa poche, cherchant son portable pour y lire l'heure. Ils n'avaient pas dormi très longtemps mais l'obscurité était intense, surtout comparée à la veille où la pleine lune était très lumineuse. JDay se tortilla délicatement, basculant sur le dos, le connard toujours endormis sur lui. Il ne sentait plus son bras sous la tête du blond mais se dit que la souffrance des fourmis serait pour plus tard, il ne comptait pas bouger tout de suite.

Il regardait les étoiles. La nuit était encore claire malgré la lune décroissante. Le souffle régulier de Julien le berçait, il s'étonna de ne plus réfléchir à rien. Pas qu'il se sentait vide, juste bien. Il médita quelques temps, appréciant la fraîcheur de la soirée. Il avait l'impression de poser sur le monde un regard nouveau. Sa respiration semblait plus fluide, l'air plus léger, ses pensées devenaient limpides. Il se sentait au clair, la pression retombée, il repensa aux pistes qu'ils avaient écrites plus tôt et l'une d'elles attira son attention. Elle était bien en fait. Il suffisait juste de rajouter deux/trois trucs...

– Hey, Julien, réveille-toi, JDay secoua doucement le dormeur. D'une part pour ne pas le brusquer mais surtout pour retarder le moment d'affronter ses fourmis.

– hhhhmmmmffff, grogna l'homme contre lui pour toute réponse.

– Nan mais si, réveille-toi, 'déconne paAAAas, La voix du brun s'était brisée en fin de phrase. Les picotements avait envahi son bras et une expression de douleur déforma son visage.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, victime ? demanda Julien en se redressant sur les coudes, surpris par l'agitation de JDay, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un magicarpe.

– J'ai des fourmis de merde dans le bras... geignit JDay présentement en PLS.

Julien se rassit avec un regard méprisant alors que la tension disparaissait peu à peu du visage du grand blessé. M. Connard leva un sourcil, venant de réaliser une chose importante.

– Genre tu t'es réveillé avant moi, là ?

– Bah on dirait bien...

– Ah mais c'est pour ça ton corps l'a pas supporté, se moqua Julien.

– Ça va, je dors pas si tard en génér... Bon ok, si, j'ferme ma gueule.

– C'est cool si tu te bolosses tout seul, j'ai plus rien à faire.

– Ouais, tu perds la seule chose où t'avais un brun de talent, du coup.

JDay marqua une pause. Julien, curieux face à son attitude vénèr, le fixa avec un air méfiant. L'analyste, s'amusant de l'incompréhension de son comparse laissa planer le malaise plus longtemps, restant impassible. L'homme aux reflets roux finit par craquer et briser le silence.

"Quoi ?"

La bouche de JDay s'étira en un magnifique sourire et son regard s'adoucit, il s'avança alors pour embrasser Julien. Une main perdue dans les mèches ayant fugué du chignon, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Ils mirent fins à leurs baiser et JDay, toujours la main sur la joue du cadreur, se décida à expliquer pourquoi il l'avait réveillé.

– Bon, mec.

– Hum ?

– Je t'ai pas réveillé pour rien. On choppe à bouffer dans le plus proche Domac, on fait du café et s'y met. La nuit sera longue.

– Ah ? lança Julien avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

– Nan mais range ta bite, connard. On va bosser.

– 'Tain mais encore ? T'en a pas marre de tourner en rond ?

– Mec, cette fois, j'ai une putain d'idée.

– Comme la fois où je faisais la chouineuse devant une falaise ?

– Ferme ta gueule et écoute.

Au début dubitatif, M. Connard se laissa guider par les explications passionnées de son collègue. Alors qu'il avait fini de les lui exposer, un blanc s'installa. Julien semblait perdu dans ses pensées, JDay ne savait pas trop ce que ça voulait dire. Après une courte minute de silence malaisant, il décida de se lancer.

– T'en penses quoi du coup... ?

– Bah c'est hyper cool et je dis pas uniquement ça parce que j'ai la flemme de chercher plus loin. On fait ça c'est officiel. Je réfléchissais juste aux contraintes techniques mais même ça, on les baise, ça va aller.

Après avoir rouvert le PC en veille, M. Connard ouvrit une nouvelle page de traitement de texte et tapa le titre.

* * *

#Fin

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, que vous vous portez bien et qu'on aura un nouvel épisode des analyses de pubs un jour ! :D

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis par review ! J'aimerai bien progresser dans la façon de raconter une histoire, de faire évoluer des personnages ou d'écrire, ça m'intéresse vraiment. Ou juste un "t emo sal fangirl, tg" (non, pas ça).

Les bons zoubis !

 **EDIT : Si vous aimez bien, j'ai fait une version papier en mode fanzine (avec des petits dessins), go MP si intéressé-e !**

 **Autre info : on a fait un Fangame de type Visual Novel où on incarne Michel Baie et où on peut draguer Thierry, Gillou, Miss Connasse... Très débile, si vous aimez la laydeur, le comic sans ms et l'humour de type drôle = mistexpi. itch. io/ lamour-est-sur-le-plateau (sans les espaces)**


End file.
